list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Teth-Adam
Teth-Adam (Black Adam) is a human. Relationships *Ramses II (father, deceased) *Shiruta (wife, deceased) *Adrianna Tomaz (wife) *Gon (son, deceased) *Hurut (son, deceased) *Theo Adam (descendant) *Sarah Primm (descendant) Powers and Abilities Powers Power of the Egyptian gods: Upon saying the magic word "shazam," Teth-Adam can transform into a new body with powers directly granted by the Egyptian gods. *''S for the stamina of Shu:'' Using Shu's endurance, Teth-Adam can withstand and survive most types of extreme physical assaults. **''Self-sustenance: ''Additionally, he does not need to eat or breathe and can survive unaided in space. *''H for the swiftness of Heru:'' By channeling Heru's speed, Teth-Adam can move at hypersonic speeds and steadily run at these speeds as well. **''Flight:'' He can hover or soar at high speeds through an act of sheer will. **''Superhuman reflexes'' *''A for the strength of Amon:'' Teth-Adam has phenomenal levels of super strength that rank him as one of the strongest beings on Earth. He is able to easily bend steel, punch through walls, and lift massive objects with little difficulty. His strength is enough to lift at least one hundred tons while weakened. *''Z for the wisdom of Zehuti:'' Teth-Adam has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. **''Clairvoyance:'' The wisdom of Zehuti gives Teth-Adam clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. **''Eidetic memory'' **''Tactics of war'' **''Mathematics'' *''A for the power of Aton:'' Aton's power, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Teth-Adam, also enhances his other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. **''Magic lightning:'' Teth-Adam can use the lightning bolt as a weapon by dodging it and allow it to strike an opponent or target. **''Teleportation:'' He can access the Rock of Eternity. *''M for the courage of Mehen:'' This aspect is physical and psychological; Teth-Adam is granted superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw from while also making him indestructible like the great snake itself. **''Accelerated healing:'' He displayed the ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or himself instantly from wounds inflicted on his mortal form. ***''Healing'' **''Indomitable will:'' He has an incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. It also grants him resistant to telepathic intrusions and mind control. ***''Telepathic resistance'' **''Divine grace:'' He possesses innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in his actions and dealings with others. **''Immortality:'' As long as he remains in his empowered form, he does not age. Abilities Egyptology: Teth-Adam has vast knowledge of Egyptian history and lore, mythology, and magic. Multilingual: He can speak several languages, including Ancient Egyptian, Arabic, Kahndaqi, and English. Advanced hand-to-hand combat: Even without his powers, Teth-Adam is a considerably skilled combatant and has repeatedly been described as a warrior who has proven himself to be highly skilled even before he was given powers. Leadership: His draconian methods grant him effective leadership abilities and have allowed him to rule his own country without considerable dissent. Weaknesses Magic: Only significant magic can affect him, such as the mystical abilities of Spectre. Category:Humans